A Working Relationship
by sdl90
Summary: She's an actress, but not the conventional kind, and he's an avid viewer getting the opportunity of a lifetime. AU


**Please Read:**

So a few things about this fic: I started this last October, I believe, for Hannah's Christmas present but it wasn't completed until July this year. I've hemmed and hawed about posting it due to the graphic sexual nature of the story, but I'm taking a chance and posting it now. As stated, this is explicit graphic smut, NC-17 level smut. Literally pornographic as Finn and Rachel are porn stars in this fic. My browser history was quite damning whilst researching for this and basically my knowledge of the porn industry comes from _Boogie Nights_ and _Zack and Miri Make A Porno_, as well as Wikipedia, as I do not generally watch pornos (except for the Glee porno because I just had to know what that was about). Also, there is a Pezberry sex scene at the beginning of this so you are forewarned.

Anyway, if any of this is not your cup of tea, turn back now. Do not read then leave a review stating how you hate Pezberry or were not sufficiently warned about the level of smuttiness or that you hate the idea of Rachel/Finn as porn stars and blame me. I cannot stress the rating of this any further than I have and if you just don't like the premise, don't read. If you don't like Pezberry but want the Finchel, skip the Pezberry part. It's as simple as that. This was written as a gift for a friend who I knew would enjoy it as is written and I'm posting it for anyone else who might like it too. I don't mean to sound harsh but this has happened in the past and it's not enjoyable. So here's crossing my fingers ff won't take this down and suspend my account and now, without further ado...

* * *

"Did you hear about the new guy Will just hired?" Santana whispered quietly into Rachel's ear as she came up behind her at the make-up table she was sitting at.

"Considering I'm going to be working with him on our next project, yes, I have."

Santana smirked devilishly. "So you heard that he's supposed to have the biggest cock since Puckerman?"

Rachel grinned widely at her long time friend. "According to Will that's the only reason he was hired. Apparently he's a total mid-western goofball who knows nothing about the business at all. They were honestly surprised he showed up at the casting call with how shy he was. He didn't want to drop his pants."

"God, he'll probably be terrible if that's the case. My sympathies to you." They both chuckled and Rachel went back to fixing her make-up. She only had one more scene to do for her current film with Santana then starting the following morning she'd be working on her sixth film since she first joined Nude Erections.

Sometimes she still couldn't believe the path her life had taken. When she was little she had always been told that sex was something two married people who were in love did and for years she accepted that as truth. But when she was 13 years old and channel surfing in the dead of night with her best friend Santana, they came across some scandalous programming that set Rachel's libido on fire. Being friends with Santana only fueled the flames. They both grew in their sexual maturity over the years and when Rachel got her first boyfriend, she really bloomed. No longer did she want to wait for marriage. She wanted sex and she wanted it as soon as possible, so she gave him her virginity and never looked back.

Rachel came to love sex and after her boyfriend snuck into her room during the filming of one of her daily MySpace video recording sessions and accidentally filmed them having sex, she enjoyed reliving the experiences on camera. She had always loved being the center of attention and commanding an audience, showing off her talents, and that extended to her sex life as well. So when the opportunity arose for Rachel to make some cash out of doing just that, she was intrigued by the offer.

When Puck showed the video he, Santana, and Rachel had made together to the casting director of the newest film Will was putting out, they had been hired right away. After the success of their first film together, Rachel and Santana shot to stardom within the adult entertainment world and began building names for themselves. It wasn't quite the road Rachel expected to go down but it was an easy life and a fun one.

"Ready to get our mack on?" Santana asked, standing up from her chair and bringing Rachel out of her thoughts on how exactly she had entered the business.

"I guess." Rachel smiled at her friend and stood up, following her to the set where they were to wait for directions. The lighting guys were still setting up as Rachel and Santana waited.

"Hey Rachel, can I speak with you for a second?" Will asked as he came over and tapped his latest starlet on the shoulder. She smiled at him, nodding and following him over to a tall attractive man she had never seen before. "I'd like you to meet our newest actor, your co-star on your new film, Finn Hudson. Finn, this is Eva–"

"Rae. I know. I'm a huge fan of yours." The man's face lit up into a huge grin as he stuck his hand out for her to shake. He kept eye contact with her, his eyes practically sparkling, as he shook her hand vigorously. "You have no idea how excited I am to meet you."

"It's always nice to meet a fan." She bit her lip nervously. This was unusual. Most of the guys – and girls – she fucked were very professional and while they liked her and sometimes were friends, none of them were exactly fans. This could lead to potential disaster.

Just then Will got a call he had to take leaving Rachel alone with her new co-star. She nodded her head, chewing on her lip, as the man continued to stare at her in awe.

"You're a lot prettier in person…not that you aren't pretty in your movies. It's just nice to see you in person and up close. You're very beautiful."

Rachel could feel the blush creeping under her cheeks. It had been a long time since someone had called her beautiful. Sure, guys and girls called her hot and sexy, but sometimes it was nice to be seen as pretty and beautiful, like they were looking at her and not just her body.

"Thank you. You're pretty handsome yourself." She watched as his ears turned red and his mouth twitched into a half grin. "So you're new to the industry? Will said it was your first movie."

He stuck his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor shyly. "Yeah. My friend Puck told me about it when I got to the city. I wasn't really going to go for it at first. I'm not that big on sex with random partners like him, but…"

"But what?" Rachel was genuinely curious as to why he would go to the casting call if he felt that way.

He glanced between her and the floor. "You're gonna think I'm a weird stalker or something."

"Well now that you said that I _have_ to know why you went to it." Rachel giggled at him a little as his lips cracked into a smile.

He looked up at her. "I went because Puck said you'd be in the movie," he replied sheepishly. "I saw your first movie right after it came out and I've seen every one since. I think you're great."

Rachel blinked at him blankly. "You went to the casting call because you wanted to have sex with me?" Her heart swelled a little at the thought. Here was this really hot, cute, and seemingly well endowed man trying to get into this industry just to be able to get with her. It was kind of sweet.

Finn rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassment coloring his tone. "Just a little. I would've just settled for getting to meet you. I thought you might have been there, but you weren't, but I went through with it because it meant I might have a shot at getting to meet you."

"And now we'll be working together."

"Yup." He mashed his lips together as his eyes shifted around.

"So is Finn Hudson your real name?" Rachel asked trying to keep the conversation going. She was interested in getting to know more about this man who had done all that work just to meet her.

He nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Rachel shrugged. "It's just a lot of people have stage names. I do."

"Eva Rae is a stage name?" he asked truly surprised.

"Yeah. I didn't want my real name associated with this stuff due to the content. My parents would be furious if they knew I was a porn star. They think I'm a singing waitress and just get really great tips due to my spectacular vocal skills."

Finn shifted uncomfortably, fiddling with his hands. "What's your real name? If you don't mind my asking."

"It's Rachel. Rachel Berry."

Finn smiled at her. "That's a really nice name. You seem like a Rachel."

"Thanks." She brushed her hair behind her ear and stared down at the floor.

"Rachel!" Santana yelled at her from the edge of the set. She was waving her over, trying to indicate they were ready to start filming.

Rachel turned to look back at Finn. "Well it was nice meeting you. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a brilliant smile and walked back over to the set, untying her robe and tossing it to a grip. Rachel got into place and noticed that Finn had followed her to the edge of the set and was now focusing all his attention on her.

Over the past five months she had been working as a porn actress, Rachel had grown accustomed to various men and women she didn't know that well seeing her entirely nude and in very compromising positions and it no longer embarrassed her, but something about the way Finn looked at her made her begin to get hot. She looked away from his penetrating gaze and at Santana who was working her own nipples to get them hard.

The girls shared a look and waited for the 'action'. As soon as they got it Santana went to work on riling Rachel up in the kitchen they were filming in.

Santana pressed her lips to Rachel's as she pushed her naked body back against the edge of the center island. Her hands started at her neck and worked their way down to Rachel's breasts where she tugged on her dark, taught nipples before pressing her own breasts to her chest. Santana's hands slid further down to stroke Rachel's creamy bare skin at the apex of her thighs before slipping down to part her moistened slit making her moan and grip Santana's ass, pulling the girl against her body.

Taking the direction to lift Rachel and sit her on the island, Santana picked her up and sat her down, spreading her legs apart and slipping her fingers through her folds as the camera man got in close on them. The girls stared at each other intensely as Santana began her dirty talking.

"You like my fingers in your pussy, don't you?"

"Yeah," Rachel whined out, swallowing thickly and shaking her head rigorously. She pulled on her own nipple while Santana shifted her legs so the camera could get in closer. Santana's fingers slipped easily in and out of Rachel with how wet she was already. She thrust them in and out quickly before pulling them from her body and licking them clean. Then Santana went back in, spreading her folds apart to show off how pink and juicy her friend was. Her thumb rubbed her clit, jarring Rachel's body and making her moan.

"I love your pussy," Santana mumbled before pressing a soft kiss to Rachel's swollen pussy lips. "I want to taste you on my tongue."

"Mmm," Rachel whined, wearing a wide grin as she fisted Santana's hair in her hands and pulled her face forward. Santana's tongue made contact with Rachel's opening and she quivered under her.

Santana stuck her tongue inside Rachel, swirling it around and taking in her juices before sliding upward to toy with Rachel's clit. She used quick swipes with the tip of her tongue before spreading her more with her fingers and flattening her tongue against the swollen nerves. Rachel's hands gripped her head tightly as she watched Santana eat her out expertly.

The camera moved in tight on her tongue working Rachel's clit. Rachel knew she had to keep her orgasm at bay for as long as possible but when she happened to glance toward the edge of the set, she made eye contact with Finn. Suddenly flashes of him being the one between her legs flooded her brain and she cried out as she tensed and began squirting her wetness all over Santana's face. Santana didn't move, allowing Rachel to come on her like she was supposed to, and rubbed her clit more to keep her going for as long as she could.

Eventually Rachel's orgasm died down and she slumped back on the island. The scene wasn't over yet, but Rachel was already spent. She hadn't come that hard in a very long time and the thought started to invade her thoughts that if she came that hard from the mere thought of sex with Finn, how hard would her orgasm be during actual sex with him?

Like she was supposed to, Santana climbed over Rachel on the island and straddled her body. She bent down to suck Rachel's nipple into her mouth as she ground her core against her tummy. Rachel could feel Santana's wetness coating her skin and got turned on again. She gripped Santana's hips and started moving her downward. They both sat up, making out and rubbing against each other until they shifted on the island so that their pussies were pressed against each other.

Though Rachel identified herself as straight, she had to admit she loved scissoring with a woman. Santana was always her favorite partner for it as they worked together so well and could usually peak at the same time.

All that could be heard in the place was the moaning, whining and 'oh fuck'-ing by the girls as well as the sound of hot sopping wet pussies slamming together, rubbing and teasing until they could finally experience sweet pleasure.

Off to the side, Finn watched while the two hottest women he'd ever seen fucked each other senseless. It was even hotter to watch in person than it was on screen and he still couldn't believe how exactly he had ended up here.

He was fresh out of college trying to make it in New York when he ran into his old high school buddy Puck. They went out for beers, talked about old times, chatted about what was new in their lives. When Finn wasn't as surprised by his best friend's occupation as most people were, Puck worked it out of him that he had in fact seen a few of his movies. But he was sure to insist the only reason he had watched anything with Puck in it was because of her…Eva Rae.

He didn't care to look at his best friend's junk but Eva was enough to get him through it. Finn loved the way Rachel sounded when she came and how cute her little boobs were when they bounced and how long her legs were despite how small she looked and he thought she was really beautiful in a classic way. Most porn stars went over the top with everything and looked like plastic blow-up dolls, but not Rachel. She was natural and a true beauty without anyone's help. He knew it was a little cheesy to develop a crush on a porn star but he had one. Finn confessed all this to Puck and after getting razzed for a solid ten minutes about it, Puck informed his best friend that she was making a new movie and they were looking for a new guy for her to work with. Finn didn't even hesitate to show up to the casting call and now there he was, on the precipice of an experience he had never dreamed possible.

His attention roared back to the scene before him as he watched his second favorite starlet, Tana Rivera, claw at Rachel's back and suck on her tit. Arousal flooded his body and he had to try very hard to keep from displaying his hard on. He was mesmerized by the sight and being unable to look away, Little Finn was getting quite excited.

"They're fantastic, aren't they? Some of the best work I've ever seen. They're going to be bigger than Jenna Haze and Katie Morgan."

"They're really hot," he stated like a moron. No duh they were hot. They were fucking porn stars who were fucking each other!

Will crossed his arms and turned to look at Finn whose focus was on the scissoring girls on the counter. "Are you sure you can handle this? A lot of men talk big about how awesome it would be to fuck porn stars, but then when they get to the show, they can't perform. This industry isn't for the faint of heart or the modest."

His eyes connected with Rachel's again and he knew he couldn't back out. "It's gonna be great. I'm ready for this." Rachel's face pinched and she gripped the other woman's thigh.

"Oh GOD!" Rachel screamed out as she rubbed herself against Santana frenziedly, their juices spilling out and mixing together. Santana had begun to come after Rachel and before she could finish, Rachel maneuvered to lap up her wetness as the other woman pressed her hand on the back of her head to get Rachel's mouth closer.

Finn's mouth fell open and his breathing became ragged. He could feel himself about to blow and he hadn't even touched himself. Will looked over at him with concern. "You okay?"

"Fine," he squeaked out before stepping back quickly and running to the bathroom as fast as he could with a painfully hard boner. He threw himself into a stall and unzipped his pants, releasing his erection. The loss of pressure from his jeans felt great but smoothing his moisture over his hot skin and rubbing himself up and down felt even better.

He pictured the women in the other room doing what they had been doing before his thoughts flickered to him and Rachel. Finn was going to get to fuck her the next day, hard and raw. Tomorrow was going to be the best day ever if he could just keep himself together long enough not to come as soon as the clothes dropped.

At that moment however, Finn was in desperate need of getting off. He slammed his head back against the wall as his hips thrust out. He quickly rubbed up and down until he couldn't hold back his orgasm anymore. The sensation started in his balls and shot up through his cock before his thick white cum exploded out the tip. It shot across the stall and hit the opposite wall before beginning to drip down it. Finn's breathing began to slow and he lightly rubbed out the hardness in his dick until he went flaccid again.

Feeling much more relaxed now, Finn tucked himself back into his pants and wiped his jizz off the wall. He flushed it down the toilet and stepped out to wash his hands. By the time he made it back to the set, Rachel and Tana were done filming and back in their robes. They were chatting, laughing about something, when he decided to give them a compliment.

He awkwardly walked up to them waiting for an in. When their laughter died down and Rachel noticed him standing there, both women turned to look at him.

Finn smiled sheepishly at the women, rubbing the back of his neck. "You two were really great."

Rachel beamed at him. "Thank you, Finn. Santana is one of my favorite co-stars to work with." The girls giggled.

"Santana?"

"Oh, yeah. Tana Rivera is just her stage name."

Santana crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Finn. "Santana Lopez. Are you the dude with the monster dick?"

Finn choked on a stilted breath and coughed violently until he was able to play it off with a laugh. "Is that what they've been saying about me?"

Santana nodded and eyed his package. "So you gonna let me see it?"

"Um…"

"Santana, you'll see it tomorrow. Leave the poor guy alone. Besides, he's soft right now. Don't you want to see it in all its glory?" Rachel defended him.

"What? Rachel and I together not do it for you?" She stepped closer to him, equal parts sexy and terrifying as she looked up at him.

"Actually, you do a lot for me, but I know how to control myself," he lied.

"Good, you'll need that skill in this line of work. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date." She turned back to Rachel. "I guess I will see you at the apartment later." She hugged Rachel and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Be good, chica."

"Take your own advice, Santana," Rachel called back as Santana began to walk away.

Finn watched the woman leave. "She's got a boyfriend?"

Rachel shook her head and walked over to her make-up table to grab her purse. "No. She's got a girlfriend. Why do you think she only really does girl-on-girl?"

"Her girlfriend is okay with her…being a porn star?"

"Her girlfriend _is_ a porn star so it would be a little hypocritical of her to have a problem with it, don't you think?" Rachel started walking down the hallway off to the left, Finn following behind her.

"So do you have a boyfriend…or a girlfriend?" Finn's eyes shifted nervously as he waited for her answer.

Rachel swallowed and looked anywhere other than at Finn. "No, I don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend. I'm actually straight. I just get paid more to do girl-on-girl, but I surprisingly don't mind being with a woman. Men are just my preferred sex for a relationship, but I'm single. It's so hard to date in this business. You can't be faithful in every way. So I don't date and I won't until I'm done."

Finn's face fell a little. "Like, you don't even date casually? Just for fun?"

Rachel looked up at him, biting her lip. "No. There's no point. Dating is supposed to be the gateway to a relationship. I'm not looking for a relationship right now. Why bother dating? I have sex all the time, I don't need to date."

"What if you just went out with a guy as a friend?" Finn raised his eyebrow at her. He had heard what she said, but he couldn't help but try. Finn really liked Rachel and wanted to get to know her.

"Are you trying to ask me to hang out as a friend?" Rachel deduced, knowing she was right by the shy smile that crept onto his face.

"Maybe. Would you want to?"

It went against everything Rachel had been telling herself for the past five months about men and dating while working for Will but she found herself drawn to Finn. He was sweet and cute and if she were being honest, she kinda wanted to see the goods before tomorrow. They didn't need to date for her to take him back to her place for some fun.

Rachel stared up at him. "Would you like to come over to watch a movie?"

Finn's lips widened into a huge grin as Rachel stared at him with her big beautiful chocolate eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, totally."

Two hours later, Finn and Rachel were sitting on Rachel's couch watching _Armageddon_, one of the few non-musicals she owned simply because she had gone through a Ben Affleck phase. Things had been tense since they left the studio together but not in a bad way. Both knew what was probably going to happen and it was just a matter of who would make the move first.

Rachel was honestly surprised they had made it through most of the movie already without tearing each other's clothes off. They had just reached the point where AJ, Bear, and Lev show up in the second Armadillo when finally Rachel decided to get things going if Finn wouldn't.

Not wasting any more time, Rachel stated her intent rather bluntly. "Are we going to fuck now or do we need to finish the movie first? I'm kind of antsy here and I thought that was the point of you asking me to hang out."

Finn's eyes widened and his mouth fell open a little. He began to stutter as Rachel turned to face him better. "I-I…I th-thought you didn't want to date anyone because you get sex all the time?"

"That's not what I said. I said I didn't want to date because you can't be faithful in every sense when you're a porn star. Then I said I get fucked all the time so I don't really need to go out with guys just for that reason. I invited you over here though because I thought maybe we could just practice for tomorrow." She bit her lip and looked at him through her lashes. "I kind of wanted to see just how big you are. I mean, that's the reason Will hired you, right?"

Finn gulped harshly and licked his very dry lips. "Uh, yeah."

"Then let's see it," Rachel said, anticipation dripping from her voice while her pupils dilated.

"Out here?" He looked around the living room as if there were a crowd.

Rachel sighed and tilted her head to the side. "You're going to be fucking me in front of a roomful of people tomorrow. You can't worry about modesty. Besides, Santana won't be home until later and even if she walks in on us it's not like she hasn't seen it before."

He nodded in understanding. "Right, um, okay."

Rachel watched as Finn sat up and started undoing his jeans. She leaned forward to help pull his shirt off him and pushed him back against the couch once it was on the floor. His hands fumbled with his button but finally he was shoving his jeans down his legs. His boxer-briefs were the only thing left on his body.

"Well?!" Rachel pushed. Finn took a deep breath and lifted his hips to push the material down his legs. He kicked the underwear from his legs and sat there completely exposed in front of the woman he had dreamed of having sex with for months. Her eyebrows shot up into her hair and her mouth fell open in shock. "You aren't even _hard_ yet."

Finn looked a little embarrassed. "Yeah."

"Well, let's see if I can fix that." Rachel yanked her shirt off before Finn could fully assess what was happening. She unhooked her bra and threw it with Finn's shirt then stood up and moved in front of him. Rachel unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. Her eyes fell on Finn's cock which was getting increasingly bigger the longer he stared at her breasts. When she pushed her striped panties down and stepped out of them, Finn's chubby turned into a full-on hard-on. "I know you've seen my work, but did you know I don't have a gag reflex?" Her eyebrow quirked up and she licked her bottom lip before tugging on it with her teeth.

Finn's mouth dropped more as he searched for words. His head shook back and forth. "No," he said a few octaves higher than normal before clearing his throat and speaking in a lower register than usual. "Uh no. I didn't know that. That's pretty awesome."

Rachel dropped to her knees and placed her hands on his thighs, digging her nails into his skin. "Would you like me to demonstrate it for you?"

Finn shook his head quickly. "Yes."

She just smiled at him as her hands ran up his legs, her nails grazing teasingly until she pushed his legs further apart. Rachel stared his enormous girth down as it twitched in anticipation. Her hands slid further up his body until they rested on his hips. She moved herself forward to press her chest against Finn's dick, pushing her breasts together to rub up and down.

"You can come in my mouth if you want. I don't mind."

Finn groaned making Rachel smile. She pulled away from his body and brushed her hair back out of the way. Finally she took Finn in her hand and began spreading his hot moisture around then, adding to it with her tongue. She licked his tip and paid special attention to his frenulum, making him whine as his hands found purchase in her hair. Rachel licked down his length and sucked where cock and balls met before sucking his balls between her lips. Her left hand worked his shaft while her right tickled below his balls. Finn's hips bucked up wildly as he let out a strangled "Rach" and gripped her hair tighter.

Rachel removed her mouth and stared up at Finn as she sucked his tip into her mouth then slid down his length. She swallowed as she tried to fit as much of Finn into her mouth as she could until he hit the back of her throat. There was still a good few inches of Finn's cock left that Rachel couldn't swallow but she did well to work every bit she could get.

When she had fit every inch of him in as possible, Rachel began humming. Finn let out a low growl and forced his hips up making Rachel choke a little as she adjusted. She sucked her cheeks in as she pulled back up and made a popping noise as Finn came out of her.

"You're really fucking huge."

His eyelids fluttered as she stroked his cock. "K-keep going."

Rachel smiled seductively at him before tonguing his tip again. Her head dipped forward as she took him back into her mouth and slicked her tongue over the soft skin of his rock hard cock. Using her right hand, Rachel cupped his balls and massaged them gently while tickling his frenulum once more earning more wanton moans from him.

She worked his shaft for multiple minutes until Finn couldn't hold back the flood of cum that started to rise in his dick. He tensed as his cock became even harder and swelled inside Rachel's mouth. True to her word, Rachel didn't mind that Finn was spilling onto her tongue at the moment. It was something new and totally sexy and he couldn't believe he just got sucked off by Eva Rae – or Rachel Berry as it were – by his definition the greatest porn star ever.

"Holy…fuck…you are fucking amazing," Finn said, breathless from the exertion of coming so hard.

Rachel swallowed all the cum that was in her mouth and licked at his tip to get whatever remained before rewetting her lips and smiling at him. She stood up and got in Finn's lap, straddling him on the couch.

"I've never been with a woman who let me do that before," he confessed as she tickled his chest lightly, staring down at his softening length.

"I'm not exactly your average woman."

Finn smirked sheepishly. "Even in your movies you don't let guys do that."

Rachel let her hand trail down to Finn's lower abdomen just above his cock. "None of those guys deserved to." She looked up into his eyes, a serious thought in them. "There's something about you, Finn, I just can't place it. I like you…a lot, more than I've liked any other guys I've fucked."

"Would it be alright if I kissed you?" Finn's stare was hypnotizing as Rachel shook her head.

He cupped her cheeks and pulled her closer to press his lips to hers. It was like an explosion of the senses when their lips touched, a sensation Rachel had never experienced before and one she never wanted to end. She pressed herself closer to Finn and ran her hands up his chest to his hair. Finn pulled away and looked at Rachel's lips before looking up into her eyes.

His hands fell to her neck and he pulled her back in to kiss her again, deeper this time, before his hand slid down to cup her breast. It was soft and warm and fit perfectly in his palm. Finn had always wondered what this moment would be like if it ever came and it was honestly more than he could have ever imagined. It was like she fit into his body perfectly, as if they were designed to mold together into one.

Their mouths broke again, this time in need of air and Finn took the opportunity to ask where the bedroom was.

"Second door on the right," she breathed out as he kissed below her ear before taking her earlobe between his teeth.

Finn shifted Rachel in his arms and scooted to the edge of the couch to be able to stand up. He stood, still holding Rachel who was kissing his jaw and throat and carried her out of the living room and down the hall to the second door on the right. The room was dark and Finn searched for the light switch while Rachel continued to kiss and suck on whatever she could reach. Finally he found it, the bedside lamp coming on, and kicked the door shut before moving to the bed. He laid Rachel out and climbed on top of her, kissing down her throat and chest until his mouth enclosed her nipple.

Rachel mewled in delight as Finn sucked on her breast, tugging on her nipple with his teeth. She ran her fingers through his hair and thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of his hands on her skin as he lifted her body to bring them even closer. Honestly, she was surprised by how skilled he seemed. When she heard the rumors she assumed Finn would only be a giant cock she would fuck while he just lied there then move on, but he was actually a passionate and gentle lover. No man she had ever had sex with, even before joining the industry, had treated her body so well. They hadn't even gotten to actual intercourse yet and her body was humming in appreciation.

"Fuck me, Finn," Rachel whined when he kissed her stomach. She knew he was heading south to reciprocate for the head, but that could wait for now. She just really wanted him inside her. "Please, fuck me now."

Finn lifted his head and looked at Rachel who was pleading with her eyes for him to take her. He couldn't deny the beautiful woman beneath him anything and he would be more than happy to fuck her. Before he left her apartment though he would go down on her; Finn would make sure of it. He sat up and spread her legs open more to look down at her dripping entrance. She really was even prettier in person in every regard. He leaned back down over her and looked in her eyes as he aligned himself with her opening. They shared an intense stare before he pushed into her and she closed her eyes and leaned her head back, a wanton cry escaping her mouth.

She was so tight considering how often she had sex with guys with huge dicks, but then again, none of them were as big as he was apparently. Her hot walls wrapped around him like a glove as he moved further inside her. She was the epitome of perfection and it felt like an honor to share this intimacy with her.

He pulled back out nearly all the way then slowly slid back in, drawing it out for the both of them. "Oh God, Finn. You feel even bigger than you look," she said as he thrust in as far as he could go, tapping her cervix. "Go faster." He started thrusting faster, really going deep each time and making Rachel moan. Finn kissed her again and held her body close to his as he thrust in and held for a second before pulling out and repeating the action.

Rachel had some huge penises inside her before but none of them even compared with Finn. Honestly, if she had been a virgin and seen his cock, she may have reconsidered sleeping with him as he probably would have destroyed her. He wasn't freakishly huge like some of those 'monster cock' guys were but he was way, way above average and it would be a little scary for a first timer. But luckily she wasn't a virgin and he felt so right moving in and out of her. He didn't fuck her like other guys did, like she was a toy used just to get off; Finn was caring and sweet and held her like a lover and not a blow-up doll. He kissed her as he held her close and every swift in and out movement was with purpose. If she didn't know any better, Rachel could have sworn they were making love.

The friction between them built up until she was orgasming quite hard around him. He hit her in the right places so well she didn't even need to play with her clit to get off which was unusual to say the least. He was buried deep inside her when she clenched down hard on him and her toes began to curl with the sweet release. She came so hard she could barely make a sound until the tail end when it finally spilled out of her in a single loud moan. Her back arched up and her eyes slammed shut as the aftershocks set in.

Finn continued to thrust for a few seconds after Rachel came. He had been trying to see if he could outlast her as he would have to keep it together for hours the next day and he had been successful. When she began to brush her fingers through his hair and wrap her legs around the backs of his he furiously came again inside her. His hot cum spilled out of his swollen cock fast and he saw Rachel smile. When he was done, Finn laid his forehead on Rachel's shoulder and took deep breaths trying to slow his heart rate while Rachel caressed the nape of his neck.

Not wanting to crush her, Finn pulled out and rolled off Rachel. Both were suddenly chilly at the loss of contact but it felt good after the intense heat of their romp. Finn looked over at Rachel with a pleased smile on his face and she stared back beginning to blush slightly.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you are _a lot_ better than I thought you would be," Rachel said quietly before turning onto her side.

"Thanks," Finn smiled brightly not taking any offense whatsoever. He had just been complimented by his dream lady about his sexual prowess and it was very surreal. "You're even better than I expected and I had really high expectations. You're honestly amazing, Rachel."

She blushed deeper and looked away. "So do you think you'll be ready to do that tomorrow in front of everyone?"

Finn looked up at the ceiling. "I dunno. I'm really nervous."

"Don't be. You can't let the nerves show on your face. It takes away from the experience. Just do what we just did and everything will be fine. Trust me." She beamed at him and got out of bed to throw on a robe.

"Where are you going?"

She pulled her hair back and smiled. "I just want to clean up a bit. Your cum kind of got everywhere."

He pinked and smiled shyly. "Sorry about that."

"I don't mind." She flashed him a bright smile then exited her bedroom.

Finn rubbed his face and got up to find his boxers until he remembered they were out in the living room with the rest of his clothes. He searched around for something to cover himself with but really there was no point. Rachel had already seen the goods and Santana wasn't home and like Rachel said, he'd be completely naked in front of a bunch of people tomorrow; might as well lose the modesty now.

He opened the door and stepped out courageously, holding his head high and trying to not feel completely awkward wandering around Rachel's home nude. When he made it to the living room however he froze when he saw Santana entering from the other direction with another woman.

"Wow, so the rumors are true," Santana commented as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at his package. Quickly, Finn threw his hands over himself to cover up as she and the other woman giggled at his embarrassment. "Aw, he's so cute getting all embarrassed. Look at how red he's getting!" Santana took the blonde's hand and stepped forward. "Finn, you're going to be fucking my best friend on film tomorrow. You better get over being so shy real quick, 'kay? And by the way, Brittany, this is Finn, Rachel's newest co-star whom she apparently decided to practice with early. Finn this is my girlfriend Brittany. Now if you'll excuse us, we's gon' get our trib on." She smiled at Finn then pulled the blonde down the hall he had just come from to the first door on the left.

Finn swallowed and looked around nervously hoping no other people would come in to see him on full display. Satisfied he was alone for now Finn grabbed his boxers and put them back on before picking up the rest of his clothes and hightailing it back into Rachel's room. He yanked his boxers off again, threw his clothes on the chair in the corner and got back into the bed and seconds later Rachel re-entered her room.

"Hey," she said quietly, shutting her door and moving to sit next to him. "Are you alright?" She noticed he looked a little freaked out.

He smiled tightly at her. "Yeah, just ran into Santana and her girlfriend. They kinda saw me buck naked."

Rachel couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. "Did they come in here?"

"No. I went out to get my clothes and we ran into each other in the living room. It was really awkward."

"Well, you've seen her naked so now you're even." She moved closer to Finn and stared into his amber eyes. "Speaking of naked…I was kind of hoping…maybe you'd like to go again…and maybe stay the night? It's already so late and I don't want you roaming around Manhattan alone at night. You're still new to the city and I wouldn't want it to take advantage of you. That's my job." She bit her lip playfully.

"Okay," he said quietly as he watched Rachel's hand smooth up and down his leg. She untied her robe and pulled it off before climbing into his lap again.

"You really are the biggest I've ever seen. I'm so glad I get to work with you." She ran her hands up his torso to his shoulders and kissed him, taking his lower lip between her teeth and tugging on it. "What's your favorite thing about me?" she asked quietly before kissing his jaw.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You said you've seen all my movies. I was wondering what your favorite thing about me was that made you want to watch them all. There are millions of other pornos out there with millions of girls."

Finn knew the answer to this right away. "Your smile."

Rachel drew back in surprise. She had not been expecting that at all. "My smile?"

"Yeah. You have a beautiful smile and it always makes me smile when I see it. That wasn't the answer you were expecting, was it?"

Rachel chuckled at him. "When it comes to porn, not really, no. But it's sweet." She bit her lip then kissed him lightly. "Is there anything else you enjoy about them?"

"Well, the second thing that I really love about you is your boobs. I always had this fantasy of sucking on them. It was even better in reality." He made her giggle again which caused her breasts to bounce a little and he could feel himself getting hard again. "Another thing I really love about you," he brushed some hair away from her neck to kiss it before whispering into her ear, "is your pussy. I get a little jealous watching other people eat you out when I really want to." He kissed below her ear again and down her throat. "I'd really like to taste you right now."

Finn pulled away and looked at Rachel whose eyes were wide. She shook her head in assent and Finn tugged her against him to move her onto the bed beneath him. He kissed her on the lips once more then began his descent down her body. When he got low enough, Finn hooked her legs over his shoulders and dipped his head lower.

She was completely bare down there and her skin was so soft. Rachel was the most beautiful woman he had ever been with and he knew technically he was only getting to fuck her because it was her job, and now his. but it seemed like it was becoming more than that. It almost seemed like they had known each other forever and were in love, making love. It was probably just him but he could swear that when Rachel looked at him it was with a deeper emotion than just a 'good time' lay would warrant.

He kissed her soft skin before spreading her folds and caressing her silky pussy. She was glistening and pink and he wanted nothing more than to taste the sweet juice that spilled out of her. He swiped his tongue up her pussy and she shuddered at the contact while he drank in the flavor of her. Rachel was sweet and delicious and he wanted more. Finn flattened his tongue just below her opening and slowly licked upward to her clit where he just as slowly massaged her nub. Her hips rolled and pushed her center closer to his face.

"Fuck, Rachel. You taste so fucking amazing." He pulled her clit between his lips and sucked hard on it before teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Her legs quivered as he released and moved lower to swirl his tongue around her opening just as another gush of wetness spilled out. He licked it up and lifted his head to view her response, a satisfied half-smile on his face while his eyes were dark with lust as he saw her gripping the pillow under her head tightly and her eyes slammed shut. Finn went back down and licked her again before plunging his tongue inside her. His eyes fell shut as he licked her inside and savored her taste.

"Finn, oh God," Rachel whined out as her hips bucked up. She was getting close, right on the precipice. All it would take was the right touch and she would be squirting hard right into Finn's mouth. His tongue rolled and the tip brushed her wall as he rubbed his thumb in a circle around her clit. He lightly grazed her clit again and it began to pulse as she tensed on the bed under him. Rachel's legs shook and her back arched as she gripped the pillow tighter and started coming. "Shit, shit, sh_i_t!" Rachel screamed as she squirted into Finn's mouth. He didn't pull away but instead kept his mouth attached to her pussy and swallowed all her juices as she orgasmed. "F_uck_ me! Finn!" She kept yelling the entire time until her body went limp on the bed.

She was out of breath and panting as Finn continued to lick and kiss her wet mound when her door opened to reveal her very naked roommate and best friend. "Jesus, Berry. Brittany and I were in a sex coma until you had to wake the dead. Could you maybe not be so fucking loud the next time you squirt someone in the face in the middle of the night? We all need to be to work early tomorrow." She rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her as she exited the room.

Finn arched his eyebrow questioningly as he looked at Rachel who sat up on her elbows, her knees still on either side of Finn's head. "Do you two have any boundaries? She was completely naked and walked in like it was nothing on me eating you out."

"Finn, Santana and I have been best friends since we were five years old and have shared bodily fluids on multiple occasions. There's absolutely nothing we haven't seen or done before. Being in the industry we work in has kind of changed the way we interact, especially in our own home. It really doesn't bother us to see each other naked or having sex anymore. Really the only thing we don't do in our home together is actually have sex. We save that for work."

Finn nodded in understanding. If he wanted to keep up with Rachel he'd have to get used to her rather different way of seeing the world and sex. Obviously being in the porn industry had changed her perception on it a little bit. Not that he particularly minded seeing Santana naked; he just thought it was different how she and Rachel acted with each other. Most roommates don't wander around totally nude and walking in on each other having sex and actually have sex together for a living.

Dropping it for now as it wasn't really that important, Finn crawled back up Rachel's body and kissed her. She pulled him against her and held him close. "You have a very talented tongue, Mr. Hudson. I look forward to feeling it on me again."

"I can help you with that again now if you'd like?" Finn smirked at her as she shook her head.

"I'm actually pretty tuckered out. I think it would be a good idea if maybe we went to sleep now. We both need to be up and at work by 10 am tomorrow." She lightly kissed him again and ran her hands through his hair. "We should really come up with a porn name for you."

"You really think I need one?"

"Do you really want your mother or future children to type your name into Google and see Finn Hudson in _Star Whores: A New Hump_ and see you fucking me with your huge penis? You should really come up with a porn name."

When she put it that way, Finn could see why a porn name would be a good idea. "What do you think would be a good one?"

Rachel looked pensive. "I've got it! Richard Biggie!"

"Richard Biggie? Why that?"

"Richard gives an air of sophistication, and Dick is short for Richard, and Biggie because…well…" she ran her hand along his shaft, "for obvious reasons."

Finn groaned and his forehead fell against Rachel's shoulder as she touched him. "That is a great name."

"I thought so. We should really get some sleep now, Mr. Biggie. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

She giggled and tapped Finn so he'd roll off her before getting out of bed and flicking off the light. It was very dark as Rachel climbed back into the bed and felt her way around. Her hand found Finn's and he pulled her body against his so they were holding each other in the center of the bed. "I'm not used to sharing a bed with anyone. It's nice."

"It is nice. Your skin is really soft."

"You're really warm. I like it." She felt around for Finn's mouth and when she found it gave him a quick peck. "Good night, Finn. Thank you for coming over."

"It was no problem whatsoever." They both chuckled and he gave her a squeeze before they both fell silent and eventually faded into a blissful sleep.

When Finn woke the next morning he was rather confused by his surroundings as he stretched and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The walls were pink, stuffed animals were lying around and the sheets were lilac and smelled like strawberries and sex. Then he looked to his left and found long brown hair lying on the pillow next to him and below it lovely olive naked flesh. A smile came to his face when he remembered where he was and why. He had spent the night with the woman of his wet dreams doing things he never in a million years thought he'd get to do with her. It had been the best fucking night ever.

He really wanted to touch her and pull her closer to him but he was afraid it might startle her or creep her out. They weren't a couple and had just met. Sure they had swallowed each other's cum but that didn't mean they were together. Instead, he let her sleep and quietly climbed out of her bed to find his boxers. The need to pee was trumping the want to stay wrapped in the scent of Rachel and wait for her to wake up.

Once everything that needed to be covered was covered, he crept out of her room and found his way to the bathroom. The sun was up already but he wasn't sure what time it was exactly. As he stood at the toilet relieving himself however, he looked around the very feminine bathroom and found a flowery clock that said it was 7:58 am. They had about two hours before they needed to be to work which meant he wouldn't exactly have time to run to Brooklyn where he lived. He really hoped Rachel wouldn't mind if he showered there.

Figuring Rachel would probably be up soon, Finn finished his business in the bathroom and trekked back to Rachel's room until he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Thinking maybe Rachel had woken up he ventured that way and discovered the blonde, Brittany, he had met in the buff a few hours ago. She was dancing around the kitchen wearing nothing but some headphones and making what appeared to be a bowl of Lucky Charms marshmallows for herself. When she looked up and noticed Finn standing there she balked a little and a few marshmallows fell out of her bowl.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said, averting his gaze from her perky chest to the floor, but she couldn't hear him as her earbuds were still in. She turned her iPod off and pulled them from her ears. "I said, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay. I just wasn't expecting you to be up yet. I mean, after the night it seems you and Rachel had…" She trailed off suggestively and carried her bowl of marshmallows to the bar between the kitchen and dining room to eat them. "It's Finn, right?"

He smiled awkwardly at her, not moving his eyes from her face, and nodded. "Yeah. Finn."

"Is that your porn star name or your real name?"

"Real name. Rachel came up with one for me last night though."

Brittany took a huge spoonful of her marshmallows and nodded her head at him. "Well, what is it?"

"Richard Biggie."

Brittany laughed loudly and chomped on her marshmallows. "That's fitting."

"Yeah, it kinda is." Finn blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"You're free to make yourself breakfast if you want. You gotta be hungry after all that sex you had. Just stay away from my Lucky Charms. A leprechaun gave them to me." She spoke with a truly serious tone as she continued to eat her marshmallows. Finn quirked his eyebrow a little at her strangeness but just shrugged it off.

"I think I'll just wait for Rachel."

"Wait for Rachel to what?" a sleepy voice asked as a tiny brunette wearing nothing but Finn's plain white t-shirt walked into the kitchen rubbing her eye.

"To eat breakfast. I told Finn he could make some."

"Breakfast sounds great. I'm famished." She bit her lip and smiled at Finn before grabbing some oatmeal out of the cupboard. "You're welcome to anything we have in the house…which may not be a lot. Besides Brittany we don't have that many guests that often and Santana and I maintain very different diets so we really don't keep that much around."

Finn opened the fridge and found some eggs and salsa. He grabbed them to make himself an omelet and asked about a pan. Rachel gladly handed one over and watched in mild fascination as Finn cooked himself an omelet. With the exception of Brittany sitting naked chomping on her Lucky Charms, to Rachel it was nearly a scene of perfect domesticity. She could picture waking up and making breakfast with Finn in their underwear every day then going to legitimate jobs where neither of them would have sex and if it was a weekend they'd just lounge around the apartment watching bad TV or movies and making love.

There she went again. She and Finn didn't make love; they didn't even know each other. What they did last night was fuck…and quite well. They did _not_ make love. You couldn't make love with someone you weren't in love with and Rachel was most certainly not in love with Finn.

She shook the thoughts from her head and went back to her oatmeal. Finn sat down next to her with his omelet and if Rachel weren't a strict vegan she might have asked to try a bite with how delicious it looked. "It's nice to see a man who can cook for himself."

Finn blushed a little before taking a bite. "I can't really cook. I can make omelets, scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, grilled cheese and basically anything that can be cooked in a microwave." He chewed silently after that.

"Well, I need to go wake Santana up with some sweet lady kisses if we plan on making it to work on time." Brittany hopped off her chair and placed her bowl in the sink before skipping off to Santana's bedroom leaving Finn and Rachel alone again.

"Does she always wander around naked?"

Rachel nodded as she chewed. "She would go outside naked if it weren't illegal. Brittany hates wearing clothes. Says they make her uncomfortable and feel constrictive. She actually lived in a nudist colony for a while but when she tried to bring a cat in they wouldn't let her so she left…then got arrested when she was found walking around nude carrying a cat. Santana made her promise she wouldn't go out naked again and she's been good since, but when she's indoors, entirely different story."

"Guess that's why she makes such a great porno actress."

"It certainly helps." Rachel changed the subject. "Are you nervous about today?"

"It's growing. I just hope I don't chicken out."

Rachel nodded in understanding. "Been there. I wasn't new to putting my sex life on tape before signing on with Will but the live audience kinda messed with my head and made me nervous. I got over it pretty easily though. It actually gave me even more of a rush to have all those people watching me while Puck fucked me, once I let go of my insecurity. I didn't realize just how much of an exhibitionist I was until then."

"I would have never thought you were nervous from watching it."

"Thank you. I'm glad my superior acting skills and love of sex shone through." Rachel chuckled and leaned on the counter, staring at Finn.

"Coffee, I need coffee," Santana stated groggily as she stumbled her way into the kitchen only wearing a tank top and bikini briefs. "Do I smell eggs? Who made my eggs?" She stared around and spotted Finn stuffing a bit of omelet into his mouth. "Who said you could eat my eggs?"

Finn stopped mid-chew and glanced between Santana and Rachel nervously. "Relax Santana. I told Finn he could have whatever he wanted. I'll buy you more eggs later." Rachel finished her oatmeal and put the bowl in the sink as well before going back over to Finn. "Since you probably won't have time to go back home to shower and change you can shower here. I'm going to get in now but you can feel free to join me when you're done." She winked at him and backed away slowly with a sly smirk on her face before turning and walking out of the kitchen to go to the bathroom.

Needing to get in that shower with Rachel immediately, Finn shoveled the rest of his omelet in his mouth and threw the dish in the sink. He booked it down the hall and caught up with Rachel in the bathroom just as she was pulling his t-shirt off. He wrapped his arms around her body from behind and kissed her neck.

"So does the invitation to join your shower extend to shower sex?" he asked in a husky voice as Rachel giggled and pulled his arms from around her.

"We're going to be having sex all day. Can't you wait until we get to work?"

Finn's face fell as his boxers did and he stepped forward to get into the tub behind Rachel. "I was kinda hoping we could have sex one more time just us…you know, before the world will know what it looks like." He rubbed his neck and Rachel stepped under the spray to wet her hair.

"Makes sense I guess." Before he knew what was happening, Rachel pulled his mouth down to hers and kissed him passionately. Her other hand trailed down to his cock and began stroking him. "Do you want me to blow you again?" she whispered against his lips.

Without waiting for an answer she dropped to her knees and stared at his dick head on before licking his tip and glancing back up at him. He was getting increasingly harder as she licked him more and more. Her technique was flawless and her tongue on his head was making his orgasm build quickly. Her hands on his body added to the tingles coursing through him and he couldn't stop staring at Rachel's bobbing head. He was a little embarrassed to say that she had only sucked on his cock for about five minutes before he was coming onto her tongue. She didn't swallow it this time however and his thick white cum spilled out of her mouth as she continued to lick and suck on him until he went soft.

Like nothing had happened, she stood back up and cleaned off her face and chest before grabbing some shampoo and lathering up. Finn was rather stunned from his morning shower blowie however and just stood there watching her wash her hair as she stared at him. She bit her lip and chuckled as he leaned against the wall.

"You're fucking amazing," he breathed as he watched Rachel building up the suds in her hair.

She giggled. "Blowjobs aren't that hard to give if you know what you're doing."

Finn puffed out his cheeks and blew out some air as he placed his hand on his hip. "Well, you really know what you're doing. I mean, I've had some blowjobs before but nothing like yours. Your lips…" He shook his head as he couldn't find an adjective great enough to describe her mouth.

She started washing her body and Finn licked his lips as his pupils dilated. His gaze shifted over her form as she ran her hands over her skin. She took her time washing her breasts, teasing him by squeezing them together and tugging on her nipples. Her fingers slid down her body and she began stroking her mound as she stared at Finn. She made little noises and let the soap drip down her body before finally needing to rinse.

Rachel stepped back into the water and slid her hands through her hair to get the shampoo out. When she turned to rinse off the front of her body, Finn finally recovered from his blowjob and was ready for more. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder before running his hands up to her breasts. "I wanna fuck you from behind," he growled into her ear.

Rachel pressed her back into his hips more and could feel his cock growing against her body. She held the back of his neck and turned her head. Through her lashes she looked at him and seductively replied, "Then do it."

The corner of Finn's mouth twitched up as he ran his hand down her body again to lift her leg and place her foot on the edge of the tub. Then he brought his hand down her thigh to her round ass and ran it up her back to hold her shoulder before pushing her forward slightly. Her hand found the wall and she held herself up as she looked back at Finn whose eyes were black with lust. He licked his lips as he slid his other hand through her slick folds. She purred and her head dipped forward as his fingers spread her wetness from her opening to her clit. "More," she cried out as he circled her nub lightly.

"Patience," he replied, leaning forward to speak into her ear, slipping a finger inside her.

She whined again as he curled his finger, pressing on her spot. "No patience…work in an hour…now," she replied brokenly, barely able to concentrate with Finn's finger tickling her g-spot.

Getting the hint, Finn removed his hand and stepped closer to Rachel's body. Using the tip of his cock, Finn teased Rachel's opening. He grunted a little at the feeling of her wetness coating his tip then finally pushed inside her. Finn sank as deeply as he could and held still as he absorbed the feeling of Rachel's tight walls encompassing his length.

"You are so fucking _big_!" Rachel cried out. He smiled at the compliment and began pumping in and out of her while his arm wrapped around her waist and his fingers found her swollen clit. He teased her nub gently as he made steady thrusts into her, his hips smacking against her ass with each forward motion.

Her foot slipped off the edge and Finn slid out of Rachel's pussy to both their disappointment. His hand went between her thighs again to part them and he bent his knees to get even with her slit before pushing back into her. This time he moved faster and pounded into her harder as he held her sides tightly. Finn lifted her off the floor and pressed her body against the shower wall for support, the tile cool against her hot flesh.

"Yes, yes, harder, Finn! I'm almost there!" she yelled out, throwing her head back. He did as she said and their bodies collided so loudly he vaguely wondered if Santana and Brittany could hear them. He knew for sure they could hear when Rachel started climaxing. "Holy fuck! Shit! Right there, Finn, right there! Oh, f-fuck me!" He kept going, not slowing until he felt his own orgasm starting. His cock swelled and pulsed as he shot his load inside Rachel.

"Sh-hit." He made some of the most unattractive noises as he spilled inside her over and over. A few more quick pumps and he finished before slowly pulling out of her. As he did, a trail of cum spilled out of Rachel and down her leg and he spread it around with his tip and smiled. Rachel was the first woman to ever let him come inside her sans condom and it still boggled his mind. He got to fuck a porn star bareback.

Rachel stood back up and turned around to face him, chest heaving and face flushed. "You're lucky I like you so much. I don't let just anyone creampie me." She giggled and slid her finger through her slit to collect some of his cum before licking it off. It was official – Rachel Berry was the kinkiest woman Finn had ever fucked.

She washed her body then without any further shenanigans and stepped out of the shower leaving Finn to himself. He quickly washed his hair and body, paying extra special attention to washing his junk, then stepped out of the shower to find all three women in the apartment in the bathroom with him. Once again he was entirely naked in front of multiple porn stars.

"You know, you should really shave down there. It would make you look even bigger," Brittany offered with a smile pointing at his penis. Rachel handed him a towel and smirked at him. "I can tell you do regular maintenance but you should think about it. Heather can do it at the studio for you before you go to wardrobe. She's the best at waxing."

"Waxing?" Finn did not like the sound of hot wax touching his balls.

"It's just a suggestion."

Santana snorted as she plucked out a hair from her eyebrow. "I don't think Monster Cock over here needs to worry about looking bigger, but seriously," she turned to Finn, "it makes it nicer to give blowjobs when the actors are shaved. That's why I hate working with men. Sometimes they don't want to. I'm just lucky Puckerman is an advocate for shaved balls."

Finn was stunned as he held the towel in front of him. Three of the sexiest women he'd ever seen were blocking his exit to Rachel's room where his clothes were waiting and they were telling him he should shave his balls. It was surreal.

"So are you excited for your first day?" Brittany asked him again, sitting on the seat of the toilet to have a conversation with him. These women really didn't have any boundaries.

"More nervous."

"Well, you should be pretty relaxed considering you just fucked Rachel."

"Brittany, leave the poor man alone. He's clearly uncomfortable." Rachel turned to Finn apologetically. "I'm sorry, Finn. Brittany is a people person and tends to speak exactly what is on her mind. You can go get dressed in my room." She stepped out of the way to allow Finn space to exit and patted his bare ass as he walked by. It seemed he forgot to cover himself.

Santana just shook her head and plucked another hair. "That poor boy is going to get eaten alive in this industry."

Rachel bit her lip in thought. "Something tells me he won't be in this industry too long."

"The dude's schlong is like a foot long. He could be the next Ron Jeremy or Peter North. Why wouldn't he go for it?"

Rachel closed the door and dropped her voice as she spoke. "I think I like him."

"Yeah, he's a nice guy," Brittany agreed not understanding what Rachel meant.

"No, Brittany, I mean, I _like_ him. When we were having sex it felt like so much more than just sex. We made a real connection."

Santana's eyes widened as her head swiveled to stare at her best friend. "Are you breaking your rule about dating in the business?"

She bit her lip and wrung her hands together. "It wouldn't technically be breaking the rule. The only person I'm having sex with in this film is Finn and I only signed a six movie contract with Will so I could always quit after this. And he's only doing this movie because of me, I could throw that rule out and finally start dating. I want a relationship. I have for a long time and I've had to pass up on so many potential guys because of my job but I can get out. I don't need to pass up on Finn now. We have mind-blowing sexual chemistry and he's so sweet and charming and adorable and-"

"We get it. Move on."

"Anyway, I really, really like him and I want to ask him out when this is over."

"But he's such a doofus. You really want to go out with that guy? You could have anyone!" Santana criticized.

Brittany interjected. "But you've seen his cock! He's bigger than some of my toys."

"That's true. But what about the business? What are you going to do if you quit?"

"I don't know." Rachel rubbed her forehead. "Look, I love my job. I never thought pornography was something I would do but then I did it and maybe it was to lead me to Finn. This industry has a time limit. I don't want to be used up like so many girls and have no life. I'd rather go out on top and start a new life. This is my chance. Maybe I could even break into Broadway like I initially wanted to."

Santana sighed and shared a look with Brittany who chewed on her lip and shrugged. "Does this mean I'm going to have to get used to seeing his pasty white ass around the apartment more now?"

"If he says yes to my request for a formal date, yes."

Santana laughed without humor. "Chica, there's no way that boy would say no. Now go get dressed. We've got to be to work in an hour."

Two hours later, Rachel was in wardrobe getting her slutty 'Princess Good Leia' costume on. Basically it was a cream colored sleeveless one shoulder crop top that showed off her stomach from just below her boobs to her pelvis where a metallic chain holding up two long strips of cream fabric that covered her front and back rested. She had on thigh high black boots and her hair was in the iconic honey buns. She certainly looked slutty. She wondered what Finn looked like in his 'Han Job' outfit.

When she walked out of her dressing room, she found Brittany who was going to be working with Puck and Santana. "That's your costume? It's just gold body paint."

"I'm supposed to be a sex robot."

"Goddamn it, Brittany! They are not robots for the last time! They are droids!" Puck roared as he exited his dressing room as 'Luke Cockwalker'.

"Whatever! I'm supposed to be a fucking machine…literally."

"Where's R2-DoubleD?" Will asked as he walked by, gathering all of the actors filming that day together.

"I don't know, but we got Slutty-3PO and Princess Good Leia," Puck offered unhelpfully.

"I can see that. I need Santana. We're filming the Millennium Fuckin' dialogue scenes first so we don't need to keep reapplying make-up to her and Brittany's bodies."

"Would you calm yo tits, boys? I'm here. Just had some trouble with the wig," Santana informed them as she exited her dressing room wearing silver and blue body paint and a matching blue wig.

"Okay, now where's Finn?" Will asked. He was the only person missing from their group.

"I'll look for him," Rachel offered enthusiastically. She had a feeling he was having a case of stage fright.

Rachel knocked on his door and didn't get a response. "Finn? It's Rachel. Are you in there?" The door opened minimally but she couldn't see anyone behind it until he closed it behind her and locked it. "Are you okay?"

"I'm freaking out!" he yelled, pulling on his hair. He was pacing nervously and Rachel wanted desperately to calm him. "I can't do this! It's one thing to have Santana and Brittany walk in on us and see me naked but there're going to be a bunch of dudes and cameras out there watching and filming."

"Finn, I know how you feel. I was there too. If you really don't want to do this you can back out. There are always others on stand-by. You don't have to be here."

"Neither do you but you're here."

Rachel sighed and played with his hair to fix the mess he'd made of it. "I do have to be here, I'm contractually obligated, but once this is over I'm never doing it again. As much as I enjoy this job, it can't last forever and I'm ready to move on. I'm leaving _for good_ and then I can have a normal life, a normal job, a boyfriend…" She let the words hang in the air, hoping he'd pick up their meaning.

"You're going to get a boyfriend after this?"

"I'd like to." She smiled sweetly up at him but he just looked more distraught.

He spoke dejectedly to his hands. "Oh. Well, I'm sure you'll be able to get a really great one."

"Finn, I mean you," she explained bluntly when he still didn't get it. When it sank in, the corner of Finn's mouth pulled up.

"You really want to date me? But you can have anyone."

Rachel shrugged and chewed on her lip. "Last night, I don't know if you felt it, but last night felt like more than just a hookup. I don't know if you've noticed, but in my movies, I never kiss my male coworkers. I only kiss the female ones because I'm directed to. I kissed you last night because I really like you…as more than a coworker or a friend."

Finn contemplated the seriousness of her claim and nodded his head. "I'll do the movie. If this is really your last movie and you're serious about being with me, I can't let someone else be the last guy you fuck on film. It would be too weird watching someone else do all that to you when you're my girlfriend. I mean," he froze as he realized he'd just called her his girlfriend when they weren't technically official yet.

"I really like the sound of that, but we have to wait until filming is over. I don't want to break my rule and you can't get jealous, Finn. There's no room for it here." She smiled up at him and took his hand in hers. "Now let's go fuck like there's no tomorrow. If everyone is going to see me fucking my future boyfriend, they're going to see me fucking my future boyfriend well."

They walked out of his dressing room hand in hand and made their way to where the other actors were congregated. He thought it was kinda uneven that the girls were wearing so little or nothing at all while he and Puck were completely clothed, but it was porn, what did he really expect?

"Ah, finally. They're just finishing setting up and then we're going to work on some dialogue scenes, do Puck and the girls' scene, take a lunch break then when we reconvene, Finn and Rachel are up," Will informed them.

Rachel gave Finn's hand a reassuring squeeze. "You'll do great, Finn. The acting part isn't even that hard. While I _always_ give my best performance, sometimes my costars are a little lackluster but it's porn so they don't really care. Just say the lines with a degree of conviction and you'll do great! When it comes to the actual sex scenes, just focus on me. You really need to _fuck_ me though. We can't be quite as intimate as we got last night," she said so fast Finn wasn't sure he even got it all. "It needs to be more like this morning in the shower." Finn just nodded.

A few hours later, they had completed three scenes and were at the end of lunch. In less than half an hour, Finn's penis would make its debut in front of everyone and he would be fucking his new girlfriend for millions to enjoy. He paled at the thought.

"Finn, stop thinking so much. You'll give an inauthentic performance and freak out if you let everyone into your head," Rachel explained as she rubbed his back soothingly. "Like I said, just focus on me."

"Okay, Finn and Rachel, ready to rock 'n roll?" Will asked as he found them sitting at their table.

"Yes, very ready." Rachel giggled and Finn seemed to relax a little.

"Alright then, let's go."

As they got into position, Will reminded them of their directions. "Everyone got it?" He looked at Finn to make sure he knew just what he needed to do as this was his first time. Finn nodded and prepared himself for the cheesiest dialogue he'd ever heard. When Will called action, he and Rachel ran into the control room of the Millennium Fuckin'.

"I can't believe we made it out alive! But what about Luke and Slutty and R2-DoubleD?" Rachel acted dramatically as Finn took the cue and sat in the captain's chair.

"Don't worry Good Leia, I'm sure they'll be alright. Luke has the force on his side and no one can resist R2-DoubleD. All we can do now is wait and hope for a transmission from them."

Rachel then fell to her knees and clutched at Finn's leg and began to cry. "I still can't believe you saved me from Dick Vader. Surely there must be a way I can repay you?" She ran her hand up his inner thigh. "You were so brave and strong and manly." Her hand began undoing his pants. "You deserve a reward for your heroism." Rachel slipped her hand into Finn's underwear and began rubbing him up and down before pulling him free of the fabric.

Finn stared down at Rachel as she tongued his tip then sucked on it before licking down the underside of his shaft. He gripped the arms of the seat he was in and breathed heavily as her mouth closed around one of his balls and her hand massaged his length. She grazed her lips along the side of his cock to get back up to the tip and wrapped her lips around it before taking more into her mouth.

The steady cam man zoomed in on Rachel sucking and she moaned around him. He tensed in the chair and his cock twitched in Rachel's mouth as she deep throated him then released him again. She treated his length with care and delicacy and according to the thumbs-up he got from Will when his eyes happened to flicker in that direction, everything looked good. After about ten minutes of this, Finn was cued to switch positions.

Rachel was to unchain her skirt and ride him until the next cue. She got off her knees and unhooked her skirt letting it fall to the floor while the camera focused in on her pussy which she began stroking while Finn licked his lips and pushed his pants all the way off. Rachel climbed into his lap then and the camera moved behind her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and Finn held his dick as he teased her opening until she dropped her hips and took him in deep.

She rocked her hips back and forth and up and down as she and Finn both looked down to watch him enter her. "Oh fuck, oh fuck," Rachel whined out as she arched her back. Finn's hand slid down her back and gripped her ass to move her body back and forth with some force. They both looked up at the same time and caught each other's gaze.

The camera moved around to the side to get Rachel from the front and Finn smoothed his hand up her body to push her shirt up and reveal her perky breasts. He tweaked her nipple before she pressed her body closer and allowed him to suck on it. Finn's hands moved around to her ass again and feeling a little adventurous, he spanked it once. Rachel hadn't been expecting it and pulled away, a look of shock on her face which melted into a tiny smile.

They got another cue and Rachel was to turn around to reverse cowgirl. She pulled herself off Finn and switched positions. Again he rubbed his tip up and down her slit, toying with her clit a little before tucking himself inside her walls. She immediately began bouncing on him, her boobs jiggling as she did so whimpering.

"So fucking huge…" she improvised as she slowed her body and began rolling her hips back and forth. As she gripped the chair, Finn's hands came up to hold her breasts and roll her pebbled nipples between his fingers before he slid one hand down to find her clit.

She cried out when he made contact with it and held her hand over his. "More, I need more."

Finn pumped up into her more and faster and her body shook above him even more when his hips met her ass. She leaned her head back against his shoulder as her back bowed and she held still to allow Finn to pound into her from underneath.

Then she turned to look at him and did the unexpected. When Finn turned his head to better see her face, Rachel kissed him. She pulled away and looked into Finn's eyes which were wide with shock. Rachel had told him not to be intimate yet she was kissing him which she never did in her films.

She brought her hand up to hold the back of his head and pushed her hips down to meet his upward thrust. Time seemed to go fuzzy and neither was sure if it had been two minutes or two hours but they were getting their next cue only they didn't seem to notice.

Rachel continued to meet Finn thrust for thrust and when she could feel herself getting ready to lose it she whispered into Finn's ear. "Come in me." They made eye contact for a moment and Finn wasn't sure if he should or not. Technically they were supposed to move into a new position and then he was supposed to come for the camera. But the tone in Rachel's voice really made him want to disobey the script.

She started screaming as her body tightened around him and in his arms. He worked her clit furiously, helping her along as she gushed around him with the force of her orgasm. She didn't stop when her orgasm finished though. Rachel kept moving her hips to help Finn reach his climax.

"Come inside me," she reminded him quietly into his ear and the gentle kiss placed just along his jaw helped push him over the edge. He froze as he released into Rachel who sat up and rubbed his balls as he did so, squeezing him with her body as she felt the heat of his cum inside her. When he was finished, Rachel moved her hips back and forth a little, keeping him inside her, until she slowly lifted her hips and let him slip out. She used his tip to spread his cum dripping out of her and played it up for the camera perched just in front of her, focused tightly on her fingers sliding through her folds. Then she took what she had collected on her fingers and brought it up to her mouth.

"Cut," Will shouted bringing Rachel and Finn both back to reality. She leaned back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her body as she kissed his cheek. "You realize we're going to have to go again to get the stuff you didn't do, right? Although the improvisation was pretty damn hot. We'll definitely use that. We still need shots though guys. Just take ten and we'll figure out where to go from here."

Will walked away and some costume people came by to give them some robes.

"That was new. You've never done that in a movie before," Finn commented. In the shower was one thing but on camera was totally different.

"I want to go out with a bang. The way I see it, in this business, it's better to go out on top of my game than to fade into oblivion."

"I guess."

Will came back with a troupe of writers around him to explain the next scene. "Think you can manage that?"

Finn nodded and smiled down at Rachel. It was going to be a new experience but then again, wasn't the entire day a new experience?

After getting ready to go again, Finn sat back down in the chair and Rachel climbed on top of him for reverse cowgirl again. She leaned back against him and pressed a kiss to his cheek before Will called action.

Finn slipped into her and they did the same thing as before culminating in Finn coming inside Rachel again. Instead of cutting this time however, Finn lifted Rachel and spun her around to place her down on the control panel in front of them. She gripped the top of it while Finn got on his knees and spread her legs, placing her boot clad foot on his shoulder while the other remained planted on the floor.

He smoothed his fingers up her slit and made her purr as her head fell back. She closed her eyes and pushed her shirt up again to play with her nipple. Her hips jolted forward and Finn's fingers spread her apart before slipping inside her. He pumped them in and out and pressed his mouth to her body, sucking on her nub, before licking at their mixed cum.

"Mmphm…fucking delicious," he mumbled against her as her hand slid into his hair. She looked down at him as he looked up and their eyes connected. He licked her again and speared his fingers into her over and over. His free hand came up under her leg to wrap around to hold her stomach. He pressed on her tummy and could feel her muscles clenching under his palm as she started riding his face.

"More, more, I need more," Rachel whined as she pressed Finn's face closer to her center. She rolled her body and his tongue laved over her clit again making her quake. She cried out again and Finn pushed her legs further apart to hold her body even closer. He removed his fingers from inside Rachel and flicked his tongue into her opening lapping up her juices. Finn was vaguely aware of the camera man pointing a camera at him eating out Rachel, getting close-ups of her but he didn't focus on that. He only closed his eyes and concentrated on the taste of Rachel's pussy and making her come.

She gripped his hand as her breathing became harsher from his mouth's constant assault on her pussy. Using his free hand that was placed on her lower abdomen just above her slit, he moved his thumb down to rub her pink sensitive nub ferociously until she was finally screaming and convulsing above him. He pulled his mouth away as he was supposed to and let her squirt her juices on him. When she finished coming her muscles spasmed and he licked a few long stripes up her sopping wet pussy collecting her moisture and reveling in it.

As he pulled away completely and stood up, he placed his hands on either side of her body on the panel she was resting against and hovered over her body until Will called cut. The actors were given a short break to recuperate before moving on to the next scene. They got back into position and waited for Will. As they waited, Finn and Rachel talked.

"So how are you feeling about all of this so far?"

Finn nodded. "Okay. It's easier than I thought it would be."

"Well, you've been doing great. You're practically a pro."

Will came in, clapping his hands. "Alright people, let's do this. Finn, in position." Finn put his hands on either side of Rachel and leaned in close. "Action."

Finn looked into Rachel's eyes. "Is that all I get for saving your life?"

Rachel licked the corner of his mouth and tasted herself on his face as her hand wrapped around his cock. "Was that not a satisfactory reward?"

"Not quite yet," he answered with a frisky smirk, slipping his fingers between her thighs and stroking her. As per the added part of the script, Finn pinned her back against the controls, beginning to finger her. Using his other hand, Finn lifted her and pushed her thighs wide apart. Finn slipped his fingers back into her and pressed on her g-spot. She bucked on the panel and her breathing became ragged. Finn pulled his fingers away and Rachel lifted his hand to her mouth, sucking her essence from his digits.

Finally hard again, Finn thrust back into Rachel, moaning as she engulfed his cock. He slowly pulled out of her before slamming back in making her moan loudly. He held the top of the panel and thrust his hips back and forth as Rachel clutched his upper arms and wrapped her legs around his body. She pushed her hips up to meet Finn's as he pounded into her and held himself there before sliding back out. He and Rachel looked back down at where their bodies met and a smile crossed both their faces. "You're so tight," he grunted, pounding into her. "Fucking tight, wet pussy…"

Seconds later, Rachel was coming again around his cock, moaning in delight as he brushed her spot repeatedly. When she finished, Finn pulled out of her and she slid off the panel onto her knees. Rachel glanced up at Finn through her lashes as his hands slid into her hair. Silently, she held his balls in one hand and stroked his shaft with the other before tonguing the tip of Finn's cock. She slicked her tongue down his length and stopped to suck on his balls. Though she liked Finn's balls the way they had been before, they were quite nice and big just like his cock, she kind of liked that he had taken Brittany's advice and had Heather take care of shaving them. His skin was smooth and soft and salty on Rachel's tongue but she enjoyed how it felt in her mouth. Rachel could really get used to sucking on Finn's balls and _only_ Finn's.

Before sliding her tongue back up to his tip, she pressed her hands against his bare ass and gave him a quick squeeze as she pressed a gentle kiss to the skin just above his shaft. She pulled her head back and tickled the backs of his thighs while she closed her mouth around his tip. Rachel opened her mouth wider and pushed forward to allow more of Finn's thick and long cock into her mouth. She relaxed her throat and took him in as far as he could go before hollowing her cheeks and sucking back up. As she got to his head, Rachel paid extra attention and laved her tongue over it while her hand held his shaft again.

Finn tugged her honey buns out and ran his hands through her hair enjoying the feel of her wet tongue and mouth on his hot skin. She really gave the most exquisite blowjobs and he was almost ashamed to admit that he was close to coming. Her mouth swallowed him again and she began taking him faster and faster until he couldn't focus on anything anymore besides the feel of cum shooting through his shaft onto Rachel's tongue. He watched as his cock swelled and shot out the thick, sticky, white substance into Rachel's mouth and drip down from his tip. He held his shaft and ran his cum covered tip over Rachel's lips smearing his seed all over them. She licked the cum from his skin and held everything he spilled in her mouth, playing with it for the camera that Finn suddenly noticed again before swallowing it.

"And cut," Will called finally. Rachel smiled up at Finn and kissed his tip before standing back up and pulling her shirt back down. They were handed their robes again and ushered off set so they could clean it. "And that's a wrap on Rachel and Finn for today. We'll see you back here tomorrow at the same time. Now where're Puckerman and the girls?"

Rachel and Finn started walking back to their dressing rooms and Rachel blushed a little as Finn linked their pinkies. When they made it to Rachel's dressing room which was first, she quickly tugged him inside and pressed him against the door once shut before leaning up to give him a kiss. Her arm folded around Finn's neck as her hand held his shoulder while his arm wrapped around her middle and his other hand weaved into her hair. She had been fucking Finn all day but hadn't really kissed him properly since they decided to start going out after the shoot was over.

"I've been waiting all day to do that," she breathed against his lips once their kiss broke.

"I like kissing you." Finn pressed his lips to Rachel's once more.

When the kiss ended, Rachel pulled her lips in, tasting Finn and savoring him. "I like kissing you too." Rachel pulled away from Finn and untied her robe then let if fall to the floor. Her ass was bare as she sauntered over to her mirror and she glanced back at Finn flirtatiously over her shoulder. She pulled her shirt off and was left in only her boots. Rachel sat down in her make-up chair and slowly unzipped her thigh high boots as she glanced over at Finn who was still stalled at the door.

"You're welcome to come in. I won't bite…unless you're into that." She giggled as Finn visibly relaxed and stepped closer. "I feel like a shower. Care to join me?"

The corner of Finn's mouth upturned and he looked around. "You have a shower in here?"

"No. There's a shower room at the end of the hallway. It's coed but nobody really cares. I just want to clean my face off first for obvious reasons then take a nice hot shower."

"I'd love to."

The next day, Rachel was tied to a table, buck naked and writing around as Dick Vader 'tortured' her. Her nipples were pinched in tight clamps and Vader 'probed' her repeatedly with a black dildo. Finn tried not to focus on the fact another man was getting his soon-to-be girlfriend off and instead put his effort into learning his ridiculous lines. But when he heard her coming, he couldn't keep from watching. He crinkled his script in his fist and turned around to go to his dressing room. He needed to cool down and get his level head back. He and Rachel had discussed what their relationship was. They could date, but only once the shooting was over and neither could get jealous until it was.

He sat alone in his dressing room for a while, unsure of how long he had been there, until a knock on the door called him from his brooding. When it opened, Rachel poked her head in.

"Hey Finn." She walked in and closed the door behind her. "You weren't there when they called cut."

"I just needed to get away for a minute." He rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands.

"You're jealous, aren't you? I told you we couldn't get jealous. We still have work to do before this is over."

"I can't help it that it bothers me to watch another guy be with you," he spit at her, getting to his feet.

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and eyed him pointedly. "I wasn't really with him. And why is it suddenly bothering you now? It's not like you haven't seen worse before."

"That was before I fucked you…before I knew you. You were just a fantasy, something so out of reach that I knew it was never possible so it didn't bother me, but not anymore. Now you're here and we can be something more and I don't want to share that with anyone." He stepped closer to her. "You're mine and I won't share you." Finn crashed his lips onto Rachel's and untied the robe she was wearing. His hands fell to her hips and he lifted her, carrying her to the make-up table.

Shoving everything off the surface, Finn placed Rachel on the table and undid his pants, shoving them down and pulling out his cock. He hardened in a flash and sank into Rachel, pressing their bodies together tightly. She fisted his hair in her hands as they kissed, lips mashed together as their tongues teased each other. His thrusts were hard and fast, animalistic, as he fucked Rachel on the table, looming over her as he dug his fingers into her back, holding her still. He growled and bit her bottom lip, drawing a cry from her.

"You're mine," he grunted against her lips, kissing them again to sooth the bite. He looked into her eyes as she nodded her head.

"Only yours." It was breathy and hot against his lips. She slid her hands down Finn's chest then wrapped her arms around his body to hold him closer, loving the feeling of being taken. She felt wanted and needed, like he couldn't exist without her, and the feeling made her heady. Her nerves were on fire and her thighs began to quake as her orgasm wracked her body again. It was a steady pulse in her body and she could feel when Finn joined her in the sensation. His body stilled and he pressed his forehead to hers, his cock still buried in her as he lost himself.

They were both hot and sweaty, their muscles aching, their minds dizzy, yet fully content. Finn was careful as he pulled out, watching as the product of his arousal seeped from Rachel's pussy. A smile split his face and he ran his thumb over the substance lightly. His skin tingled as he touched it. They were bound together by the act and it empowered Finn to know he was the only one who had been allowed the honor.

"You know, I didn't come," Rachel confessed shyly.

Finn's brow crinkled, not understanding. It certainly felt like she had. "Just now?"

She shook her head no. "No. With Vader. I'm an actress, so I acted…or more specifically faked it. Only one man is going to get me off from now on." She hopped down from the counter and put her hand over Finn's heart. "We have one more scene to film today, then we can go home. Come on." Her hand slipped into Finn's and together they got back to work.

_Three Months Later_

"Holy shit," Rachel cried out as her boyfriend's tongue circled her clit, building her into a frenzy until she finally broke. Her hands, flat against the headboard, slammed it back against the wall as she squirted onto Finn's chin. She wiggled on the bed, losing control of her body while Finn kept her orgasm going until she could hardly breathe. When he finally allowed her body to rest, he kissed his way back up to her lips.

"And that is why we're constantly washing our sheets," Finn chuckled against her mouth.

"Well, you're the one who insists on sexing me up all the time. You just have to accept the consequences."

"I don't consider it a consequence, I consider it a pleasure."

"Hmmm…me too. But if you'll excuse me, I'm just going to go clean up. You aren't exactly Mr. Clean yourself." Rachel pointed to the cum that had dried on her breasts. She climbed out of bed and sashayed as she walked to the bathroom wearing nothing but a smile. Finn stared at her going until she was out of view then made himself comfortable in bed. Flicking on the TV, Finn channel surfed for a while until finally clicking on the guide. He scrolled through until a familiar title caught his attention.

"Hey babe…?" he called to Rachel rinsing off in the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure. Which one?"

"Oh, you'll know it." Finn clicked on the title and bought it then waited until Rachel climbed back into bed with him to play it.

When she glanced at the TV screen and saw the title, she sat up and glared at Finn. "Really?"

"What? We've never actually seen it."

"We lived it, there's no reason to see it."

Finn chuckled and pulled Rachel into his side, kissing the top of her head. "I'm curious to see how we look on film together."

"Because all the home movies aren't enough?"

"Those are pretty great, but you can't break my record. I've seen all your movies, I'm not going to stop with the one I'm in."

Finn hit play and the logo to _Star Whores: A New Hump_ crossed the screen in Star Wars fashion. Not two minutes in Rachel was laughing.

"This movie is ridiculous."

"I think it might be my favorite," Finn countered.

Rachel snorted. "Why?"

He looked at her sincerely. "Because it brought me to you." Rachel's eyes softened and she leaned up to press a kiss to Finn's cheek. "I love you, Richard Biggie."

"I love you too, Eva Rae."

They both laughed and settled in to watch their movie…at least until their hormones kicked in the porn stars came out.

But as they say…old habits die hard.

* * *

Yes, I did kinda borrow Star Whores from Zack and Miri but I gave the characters my own names. No copyright infringement is intended. I just thought Star Wars would be funny and easy to parody.

Have fun taking a cold shower now! lol Thanks for reading!


End file.
